


these violent delights have violent ends.

by enchantedincantis



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Chriseva, F/M, Mohnstad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedincantis/pseuds/enchantedincantis
Summary: chriseva as modern bonnie and clyde au





	these violent delights have violent ends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honey_Lavender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Lavender/gifts).



> so this was inspired by a post on tumblr by kalique-abrasaxx. please go check it out and enjoy!

it all started at a party. he had come from a rich background suddenly gotten bankrupt because of his stupid father's mistakes.

his father had a one night stand with an American woman named bethany and after they had sex , the woman not only got pregnant but got access to all his money. his father not wanting to be bankrupt , had written a sort of will saying that Bethany and her child would have full access to his bank accounts and when he found out that Bethany had stolen all his money it was too late.

he left them in a way though not on paper , always working on day and night trying to gain his rich status back. and once he did he became a workaholic. his mother tried all she could to keep Chris and her afloat until she died 5 years ago, making Chris the fuckboy he is today. violence , sex and alcohol became a relief for him. he went to shooting ranges for fun and clubbed all night till the early morning.

till one day he met his match. Eva Kviig Mohn. she was gorgeous with her curves and long mermaid like hair cascading down her back and most importantly a knife in her skirt. he had already made out with probably about 10 girls already in the past hour but she stood out to him. they had made out a little and grinded against each other on the dance floor.

when they had separated , him to get a drink , her to go to the ladies' room. after a minute or 2 , it started to worry Chris when Eva hadn't come back so he went looking for her. He found her up against the door of the bath room locked up in an iron grip by some dude. he yelled " hey, get your motherf****** hands off my girlfriend!" but that didn't seem to stop him.

before Chris could even lay a hand on him, eva twisted his arm and dislocated it in the process , a loud snapping sound echoing in the hall. She kicked his balls and back handed him on to the floor. causing him to hit his head and knock himself unconscious in the process. he had red blood dripping from his nose onto the wooden floor, a red mark on his face and his balls and arm must be aching.

meanwhile chris looked at eva as if she came from the skies above , lips parted, panting heavily and pulling herself up from the ground. slowly eva took his wallet from the ground and took all its cash. this dude seemed to have a lot of 20 dollar bills so she took them and stashed them in her lacy bra.

a very turned on chris pushed eva unexpectedly against the beige wall. his lips took hers in a dominant manner but she wouldn't accept that. lips smashed against each other fighting for dominance , occasional moans and groans from both of them echoed across the hallway.

as soon as her hips collided with his man part, he realized what situation they were in and stopped the heated kiss. " eva mohn" she answered his silent question breathless. " chris schistad. baby we have to clean this up"he answered in the same disheveled manner.

confidently she said, " yeah i got it" taking a pill from her skirt's inside pocket and giving it to the guy laying unconscious on the ground. " now he won't remember what happened just that he got beat up for assaulting some girl" she said reassuring his thoughts as she continued cleaning up.

"plus we got some cash out of it." chris said with a smirk on his face. " we? since when did we become a we and if so what is in it for me?"she responded back sassily. " baby not only will you have me all to yourself but we get the thrill of having blood on our hands while getting money at the same time."he said with a wide smile imagining what they could become.

"so are you in"he asked impatiently after a while on the way to his car. " I'm in babe." she responded mischievously getting into the car and letting her hand slide onto his thigh for the whole ride.

—————————————————————————

that was 3 years ago, now chris and eva were notorious criminals with the whole country searching for them. after they realized what this had become they packed up their bags and were on the move not letting anyone drag them back.

they robbed small places like shops and bakeries at first but then came the galas and auctions. most people were stupid enough to have masquerade balls with all their stuff lying around. the police never saw it coming because they were good spending at least 1 month researching the perfect plan for each and every one of their robberies.

they were smart enough to change their looks and identities every once and a while but to each other they were still chris and eva. she now had short hair reaching down to just above her shoulders with a new tight fitting wardrobe while he had a completely new hair cut with blonde highlights and wore glasses very often.

the only thing that hadn't changed was their love for each other. there was still love, lust and passion held in every glance of each other. every night they would show each other the love they still held for each other. Chris never felt the need to go rushing to someone else neither did eva.

and whenever a mission required them to do something that filled the other with jealousy , they let the jealous one take any anger out on the other till it was time for the other to remind them how much they love one another.

the one thing they did not know was that this mission would be their last.

this mission was a gala that had very old pieces of jewelry passed down for some of the richest dynasties in Europe and Asia. Chris was wearing a black suit and tie with all sorts of weapons including knives and a gun stashed inside his jacket well covered by the material so that the detector won't feel it.

Meanwhile Eva was wearing a blood red dress with a gun on her thigh and knives wrapped around on the other but surprisingly comfortably. " ok , remember the plan ?,"after a nod from her he continued " l love you Eva Mohn and always will." " as will l Chris Schistad" giving him one last passionate kiss not knowing whether it will be there last.

As soon as they entered the gala , they realized what this was a trap but they couldn't get out of it. so all they could do is die trying.

as they went towards the exit , 2 large men stopped them with a small smile on each of their faces. we got them they said to the walk-in talkies but Eva and Chris already knocked them out and were running down the stairs as fast as they could.

they were greeted with 20 police cars in front of them all yelling " put your hands in the air". but all they could do is look in to each other's eyes and realize it is the end whispering " I love you" to each other and kissing. then 2 guns shot were heard and eva and chris fell to the ground dead but happy around each other in an embrace.


End file.
